


Let Love In

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit asks for Marta's assistance on a case, and some realizations are made.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Let Love In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> I loved the prompt "courting through cases" and had to write something with it for these two. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Song from the Goo Goo Dolls song of the same name.

"Well, how about it, Watson?"

Benoit is looking at her expectantly, a twinkle in his eyes and his lips curved in a knowing smile. He has just finished explaining his latest case, a locked room murder that does sound intriguing. He has asked for her help on several cases since the end of Ransom's trial, and she's always said yes, enjoying both the puzzle each mystery brings, as well as his company.

There is a glint of something in his eyes that she is just starting to recognize as interest in her, and she thinks she has been too wrapped up in everything going on in her life to really see it before now. Or, some part of her knew how he felt, but she wasn't ready. Not when she was still dealing with the fallout of Harlan's death. While some things in her life are much more stable now, thanks to the money, everything else has been thrown into chaos, and it feels like she's only just beginning to find her feet.

She knows he's attractive and that she is attracted to him, but that's nothing new. And yes, who he is attracts her even more than his eyes, or his smile, or his forearms when he rolls up his sleeves. But it feels like the arc of something very important has just landed at her feet. She's not quite sure she's ready to pick it up, to do anything with the information, but she doesn't think it will be long until she will be. There is something so good about him, and the tenderness with which he treats her and others is something she treasures. Something flutters within her, happy and bright at the thought of him in this way.

He's still smiling at her, waiting for an answer, while her world has tilted slightly. The change isn't unwelcome and she smiles back at him, hoping he can recognize the change in her own feelings.

This is different from the courting and wooing she's used to, but she's finding she likes mysteries better than flowers and chocolates.

"I'd love to help with the case."

His smile grows wider and more knowing at her answer. “Let’s go,” he says, gesturing for her to follow him.

She slips her hand in the crook of his elbow and follows him to the car, excited at the prospect of both the case and discovering where this thing between them will lead.


End file.
